<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pulver in ventis by Subtle_Shenanigans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779562">pulver in ventis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans'>Subtle_Shenanigans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dissassociation [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not post to another site, Drabble, Egos, Gen, He/They pronouns for both, Memento mori, Not exactly bitterness, Pre This Is Goodbye, The Beginning of the End, Unus Annus, but when a beast is cornered, even inevibility won’t turn aside it’s fangs, in case anyone was confused, this is goodbye, to tear and claw as one is brought down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> We will not go gentle into that good night.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markiplier &amp; Crankgameplays, Unus &amp; Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dissassociation [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/983367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pulver in ventis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a Latin (google) translation of “dust in the wind”.</p><p>Been wanting to do a second piece. I’m debating if I’ll delete these, make them under anonymous, or keep them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It’s the indifferent <em>tick-tock</em> of their hearts, the beating sun - their bones creak and grind, joints crumbling to dust.</p><p>   The glass cracks further and the sand spills from it. Soon it will be empty, desolate, not but the last dust from their bones.</p><p>    There’s the vestiges of anger, that rises up. In this moment beneath sun and above earth. Gaze up at the glare, bare teeth in retaliation.</p><p>    They will not fear, but they will not go gentle. They will howl and tear, sun given unto moon and back. Too many days have passed without proper acknowledgement. Too much time gone.</p><p>    But the first of the two brings a question that tempers the fire. Claws and fangs of, well, it’s not indignation, but it is beyond their previous acceptance, fade away.</p><p>    “<em>But what of those who have grown with us?”</em></p><p>The second pauses in their weary trek. But it is not worry. </p><p><em>    “</em><strong>They’ll be okay. They have nothing to fear - they’re strong.</strong>”<br/>
   <br/>
   Stripped of everything, they continue onwards, the hot sand whipping their flesh. Unus spits out sand - who knows if it is of the desert or his own crackling flesh. His own response no less hesitant.</p><p>
  <em>   “I suppose - and we’ll be there.”</em>
</p><p>Annus doesn’t conceal the chuckle in his voice. It’s soft, and perhaps, bittersweet.</p><p>
  <em>    “<strong>To the bitter end.</strong>”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>